


17

by centrefolds, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Аудио-визуальное эссе. Осторожно! Может вызвать головную боль или другие непредвиденные реакции!Полная коробка сквиков, концептуальность и глитч, трупы, ксенофилия
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	17

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Zenlu - Zen, LAY - Jade  
> Видео: The Sea of Trees (2015), Danganronpa, Alice (2009), Birdboy The Forgotten Children (2015), The Untamed, Lighthouse (Lord of the Lost), KUN 蔡徐坤（Cai Xukun）— Wait Wait Wait, Carnival Row, видео из интернета, футажи


End file.
